The instant disclosure relates generally to techniques for producing products, such as polymers or other chemicals. More specifically, the instant disclosure relates to techniques for monitoring chemical processes and equipment.
Polymers may be produced by passing certain chemicals through a production process. Chemicals, such as ethylene, hydrogen, and nitrogen, and comonomers may be purified and passed through a reactor and combined with a catalyst to form a resin. The resin may then be packaged into a product for use in products, such as films. In some cases, additives may be incorporated into the resin to achieve the desired product.
Techniques have been developed for producing polymers. Examples of various aspects of polymer production are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,032,328, 6,365,681, 8,354,481, and 8,742,035, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.